League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 April 2014
11:42 i just realised my friend wasn't lying when she said she was a friend of froggen 11:42 huh 11:43 my friend's friend's friend is called Froggen 11:43 ok, me going to bed nao 11:43 nighty night 11:43 :) 11:52 Hi, Kate'zix. 11:54 Hi Katerina 11:56 hii 11:56 Do you still think you're capable of changing people for the better, Kate? 11:56 Well.. 11:56 It depends.. 11:57 Depends on what? 11:58 If I get one person to change, then I'll be somewhat motivated. 11:58 If not, I feel like giving up on them. They're helpless. 11:59 Why are you asking that? 12:01 I figure I might could use a changing. However, I also like to keep tabs on people's mental state, because I like knowing how people's minds work. 12:01 I see. 12:02 There are lots of persons around us that needs to change. 12:05 Perhaps. 12:05 Or maybe you need to change for thinking that so many of them need to change. 12:07 im changing myself right now 12:07 Orly ;D 12:07 Oh, your clothes @Taylor? 12:08 no 12:08 * Ozuar withdraws winky face 12:08 the way i respond to social situations physically 12:10 Oh, I see. 12:10 You're doing pretty nice, I guess. 12:10 because i had an epiphany a couple weeks back that im a physically abusive asshole, especially to friends 12:11 I'd let you hit me, if that means anything. 12:11 I'd let anyone hit me, actually. 12:11 That's a tad fucked up 12:11 Abusive asshole? Extrapolate. 12:12 body language etc 12:12 Sounds uncharacteristically masculine to me 12:13 but what i never realized is that ive teased or abused friends with pinching, punching, threatning 12:13 thats an odd way to communicate 12:13 meh thats what i get for being socially awkward 12:13 That means something when it comes to bondage.. 12:13 I guess. 12:14 http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-mx3LFiZUqco/TuLXxxW58ZI/AAAAAAAACRA/noVCEIIue4M/s1600/friends.jpg 12:14 i guess example? 12:14 Oh. 12:14 That's not awkward. 12:14 More like of a "bro" to me. 12:14 well thats how i phsysically contact my friends 12:14 nothign weird 12:15 well except for me being an ass and hurting them just because i never realized im a sadistic little person 12:16 If you're a little mean together with the hurting part means you're a sadistic person. 12:16 But if you talk to them in a pleasant manner and the hurting, it seems to more "bro-like". 12:17 it seems to me it's more* 12:17 i dunno i feel like its more oen sided than anything else 12:17 but 99% of my friends are male 12:17 huh 12:18 My friends and I all hurt each other for jokes 12:18 I've seen boys drown other boys in the pool for fun. 12:18 i know but if my friends dont do it to me (lets face it they dont hit girls) i feel its very one sided 12:18 I've done that Kate. 12:19 lol 12:19 Okay. 12:19 hell my bf has done that to his brother 12:19 i know it happens 12:19 Taylor 12:19 Did they ask you to stop> 12:19 the worst I did is playfully kick/punch a person 12:19 or prod them with a stick 12:19 :V 12:19 thats the part i cant really remember sense ive done it for a long time 12:20 lol, stick prodding is the best way to get attention 12:20 one time i smacked someone with a giant branch 12:20 Though 12:20 I do like tickling people 12:21 they got a huge cut on the side of their face 12:21 or jokingly grope them 12:21 >:3 12:21 i dont grope :( 12:21 Now you regret it, Taylor? 12:22 Groping friends is hilarious 12:22 That reminds me. 12:22 "But every man needs a little bit of man ass every now and then, right?" 12:22 meh i realized it late at night when i was kinda in a semi argument with my bf 12:24 New topic. 12:24 now that I think about it 12:24 ohai 12:24 We guess a champion's age. 12:24 I haven't done any of that to Mineko yet... 12:24 hi 12:24 I'll start. 12:24 Annie is like.. 8 or 9 years old. 12:25 There's this something that keeps me thinking she's more like 7 or 6. 12:25 Azri 12:25 Go to Mineko's place of residence 12:25 And fondle him good. 12:25 i think quinns in her early 20s 12:25 Then stab him with a stick. 12:25 Lux is in her early 20s, more like 21. 12:25 he's currently at his campus dorm sooo 12:26 i think garen is 25-26 or heck even older 12:26 You should tell him "let's get to bashing butts, as well as deez nuts". 12:26 Seriously. I think Garen is in his early 30s. 12:26 he'd like the reference, but I doubt he'd want to do it 12:26 he must be atleast 30 12:26 zil is obviously oldest 12:27 Katarina is more like 26, 27, 28 or 29 to me. 12:27 heh 12:27 or attrox 12:27 reminds me of Yi's old lore 12:27 which one would be older? 12:27 Skarner is older than time 12:27 said he was older than time or something 12:27 Irelia? More like 23-24. 12:28 Soraka i think is actually kinda old 12:28 just keeps her youth :) 12:28 K 12:28 Yasuo is kind of 25-27. 12:28 Lissandra is pretty old too 12:28 She's more like 36 and above. 12:28 lissandra stopped aging at atleast 30 12:28 I'd say Irelia is more around 25-27 12:29 Akali would be around the same, give or take a few years 12:29 Akali seems younger than Irelia imo 12:29 Draven would be like in his early 30s. 12:29 i think shen is 27- 37 12:29 What about Syndra? 12:29 syndra? early twenties 12:29 25-27 too? 12:29 I can't shake off the feeling 12:30 that Shyvana is around 18-22 12:30 in dragon years 12:30 ^ 12:30 prolly 12:30 That makes sense to me 12:30 Riven would be... hmm 12:30 25-26? 12:30 I was gonna say 25 12:30 ya, I wast thinking 27 12:30 So 12:30 signed i think its 40 12:31 is* 12:31 Urgot 12:31 heck even 50 12:31 Old Ashe felt 22-24 12:31 current one feels 17-21 12:31 same with Lux, to me 12:31 yeah ashe seems pretty young 12:31 I'm feeling 21 on Lux and Ashe 12:32 Quinn's prolly around 20-22 12:32 Leona... 12:32 hm. 12:32 Leona feels like she's in her late 20s 12:32 i think mostly all yordles are around the ahes of 18 - 25 12:32 but then again... 12:32 I'd peg her for 26 12:33 26? 12:33 Diana looks 26 too 12:33 hm 12:33 was about to say 27 but eh 12:33 I'd say Sejuani's 29 12:33 or atleast 27-30 12:33 Er 12:33 Scratch that 31 12:33 Miss Fortune must be 21 i think 12:34 21 max 12:34 i think hecarim spreads out into the hundreds 12:34 Fiore is 15, that's the age of stuck up, arrogant teens. 12:35 i think shes more 18 12:35 or 17 12:35 pff 12:35 Was gonna say 17 too 12:35 nah 12:35 I'd say she's 24 12:35 15 would make her look too young 12:35 yeah shes definitely past that age 12:35 24 would make her more mature than she is 12:35 I was being sarcastic about the 15 year old part 12:36 lb should be 31 12:36 knowing her, Fiora would probably still be like that at 52 12:36 personality, I mean 12:37 swain should be about 49? 48? 12:37 But that makes me want to hate her if that's her personality 12:37 49 for Swain 12:37 i think noctune is like 12:37 2 12:37 lmfao 12:38 Sounds about right 12:38 This brings up the point 12:38 anivia is kinda obs 12:38 i think she almost goes into the thousands 12:38 Champions don't age very much, do they? 12:39 (Zilean) : Tell me about it 12:39 lmao 12:39 well anivia is a pheonix 12:39 just in ice form 12:39 Vi is what? 27+ 01:34 Anyone? 01:36 Gah boredom stage 10. 01:56 Blurgh 02:12 Good evening guys :D 02:13 i'm kinda new here ^^ 02:14 so, i was thinking, as a support, who you think its better, zyra or lulu, im choosing who i'll buy next 02:14 if you ppl can help me that would be great 02:19 Well 02:19 Depends on your style 02:19 But Lulu is more versatile 02:42 hello 02:42 greetings 04:46 awk 08:03 Doom Desire 08:03 Steel,Special 08:03 Power 140 08:03 Accuracy 100% 08:03 PP 8 08:03 Hits two turns after being used. 08:03 fix'd 08:04 yo sagee 08:04 watcha doin' here? 08:05 the same as every night, kitty 08:05 try and conquer the world 08:06 knight? 08:06 night. 08:06 Since night arrives after day to reign, and then gets kicked out. 08:06 right. 08:10 noooo 08:10 comp 08:10 slowly dying 08:10 text file got teh corruptz 08:10 displaying bolds as italics 08:10 mm 08:10 whisper it cute things 08:10 Toxiloom + Jugglypuff on the same team 08:11 Hell ~ 08:11 http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/ou-115015480 08:10 noooo 08:10 comp 08:10 slowly dying 08:10 text file got teh corruptz 08:10 displaying bolds as italics 08:10 mm 08:10 whisper it cute things 08:10 Toxiloom + Jugglypuff on the same team 08:11 Hell ~ 08:11 http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/ou-115015480 08:17 jumpluff* 08:22 someone speaks my name? 08:23 long time ago 08:25 bye 08:31 How do I know when was the last time a page was edited?? 08:31 I want to know if this page: Shapeshifter 08:31 Is up to date, that's why. 08:31 Check the page history 08:31 next to edit 08:32 Ah, so it's been about half a year. Thanks! 2014 04 29